Aiming Towards A Nowhere
by Shin Il-Na
Summary: "For all I know, you could be a Voldemort in disguise. No one likes a Voldemort in disguise." Horror stricken eyes glared at her for such reckless words. "You shouldn't joke about such things, Lily!" A dry stare in return. "Am such a daredevil." With the matching enthusiasm of a dead fish. (OC/SI Lily)
1. Chap 1: And There It Is (1)

_Couldn't keep the bunny's from roaming in my head!_

 _They wouldn't leave me alone, so I had no other choice._

 _(Warning!: Sassy/Sarcastic/NotSoNiceOC/SI*An OC that is like a SI*)_

 _Disclaimer : I own nothing except my OC/SI._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Ch 1: And There It Is (1)**

 **.**

 _ **Midlands, England**_

 _ **Great Britain, year 1971**_

 _ **First of September**_

 _ **The Evans Household**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Today should have started off like any other day's.

" _No!_ You'll never take me alive!"

 _Not_ with her screeching older sister trying to claw off her comfortable shield between her and the world. But she wasn't going to lose this battle. Never!

"Mum! Lily's being ridiculous again! Am only trying to help her with those horrible drags of clothes she's taking!" Excuse her, psh.

"Those _drags_ cost the same amount as your breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner combined. Shame on you, Pepe!" Annoyed screeching ensued from the clawing young female. A hit upon the barrier which protects her. "Don't call me that!"

The red haired younger girl bit her bottom lip to bite down her snicker, allowing her mouth however to curve upwards. It was no secret in the Evan's household how much the oldest daughter hated the nickname with which the lovely Lily Evans, her, bestowed her older sister with since they could utter words. Petunia just had the vocabulary to voice her annoyance now.

"Petunia! Can you be a dear and help me with breakfast, dearie?" An older woman's voice sounded through the room in a distant call. Lily allowed herself to peek through a crack between the soft covers, eyes instantly finding the hovering form of a crossed arms narrow-eyed Petunia. She snorted. Petunia's eyes narrowed even more. "Yes, _Pepe._ Go be a dearie, would you?" Her lips filled into a wide grin hidden beneath the covers at the sight of Petunia stomping her foot childishly and briskly turning around, huffing while whipping back her hair with a hand. Lily's eyes widened in amusement. Hair flipping was popular even in these times, who knew. (Obviously no one from the future.)

Emitting a groan full of plain laziness, she briefly wondered if she should actually get up now...sneaking a peak at her dark colored clock— _nah._ Thirty more minutes. Her lids closed as she leisurely snuggled back into a more comfortable position than the tense weary one Petunia forced her into.

"Lily!"

She groaned painfully. Five seconds! Not even ten! "Lily! Get up and get dressed! Remember we still need to head to the train station!"

Her ears picked up the warning beneath said name. Pursing her lips, her sleepy mind slowly pondered if she should take the risk of ignoring that warning or swoop in at least five minutes of sweet comfy sle—" _Lily!"_ Huffing out a pained breath for having to move from the material snuggly surrounding her, damn that woman for using the sugary tone! The danger was too high, she decided. Popping her head out like a newborn, "Am up!" Not really, but she didn't know that.

Ten minutes of precise decision on dressing herself in the clothes with which she put atop her knee-high desk, messily as they were now from the foul monster's handing (her sister), consisting of a casual black short dress of short sleeve's, over it the soft dark brown cardigan buttoned in only one place. Lily's learned by now to keep her footwear out of Petunia's sight. The girl never failed to sneer at her precious baby's like some kind of rapid dog.

After lacing the threads on her dark boots, she stilled in her position on her bed, roaming her eyes around her— _room with everything that literally defines her inside, been the same comfortable haven to her for the last eleven year's, cried, laughed, ranted, slept, wrote, drew, sang, played-_ _ **grew**_ _up here—_ eyes softened at the memories and warm feeling's, lips upturning into a rare sad smile at the thought of just not being able to constantly be here like how it always was before.

"Lily!" She pouted as the warm feeling sizzled out instantly. Such a cock-blocker, that one. "Mum, am saying my farewell's to my room!" Patience, woman. Where did all that yearly motherly tolerance disappear to? Because it sure as hell wasn't included at this moment. "Severus is here, honey!" Oh! Well. Her eyes shifted upwards in deep thought. So it begins...


	2. Chap 1: And There It Is (2)

**Ch 1: And There It Is (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

She crossed a leg over the other, leaning an elbow against her knee while holding her right cheek with her palm, letting her other arm rest on her thigh's. Her feature's were slightly hard but her mouth was set firmly into the familiar devious smile that was known to everyone that knew her that she was planning something. And the poor fool that was chosen as victim didn't know a thing.

Of course, as Lily gazed across her room in thought, there was no concealing the burning fervor in her eyes while she recalled the promise she made to herself since she came into consciousness in this universe.

Her eyebrows narrowed. She _would_ be giving no fuck's. There will be no fuck's given in this universe. What happens happens, _amigos. Hasta la vista,_ plot. Someone out there was a legit mother-fucking bastard that deserved public castration for putting someone like _her_ (never read no god HP books, hardly remembers the movie's, only read a few fanfic's of the topic) as the main character's mother. Literally.

She gritted her teeth in irritation. What? Did someone want her to _fix_ something in the plot-line? Become someone _important?_ Fuck that! She was _no one's_ damn puppet! Never again was she allowing someone; even _non-existent_ to control who she was or what she was supposed to be or do again. Eyebrows narrowing even further, eyelids slid down over glassy eyes. This would be the last time she would berate herself on being pulled to this damn universe. The last time she would allow herself to feel frustrated for something which she had no control over, unfortunate as it was.

Lids slid open calmly. She is Lily Evans. She became her own Lily Evans. And _this_ Lily Evans is her own person. She snorted at her thoughts. Crazy they sounded, geez.

"Your looking as deranged as ever, Lily." Her startled squeak drew out an amused chuckle from whatever brave creature dared to interrupt her last brooding time within her room.

Standing up from her weird half-sprawled form on the bed due to jumping from surprised, she raised an eyebrow at the short-smiling Severus leaning on her open door. "Such a compliment I am undeserved of, oh Sir Sevykins." His smile turned upside down ( _Hah!_ Did you see what she did there? Smooth like an unborn Micheal Jackson she is.) and he half turned to leave with a weary glance downstairs.

"First, don't call me that." She smiled innocently with an obedient nod. A 'am nodding to make you Think am going to follow what your saying. Hah.' nod. He noticed if the furrowing of his eyes was any indicator. Such a shame he's come to know her well over the year's of being friend's. Fortunately for her ears, he stayed on tract with his original goal for roaming the stomach of the dragon.

"Second, your mother sent me to give you the message, and I quote, _"Your breakfast hour is expired. Get your butt down here, we leave now, young lady."_ End quote." She burst out laughing at the monotone he used, but froze when the word's made sense in her mind. Snapping her head to the clock, she stifled her laughter when she saw how _late_ it already was. Somehow the idea of missing the train made her humor spike up.

Still she couldn't resist a jab at his fidgety form inching backwards with each second, "It show's just how much time we spent together when you can repeat everything my mum said with no shame what so ever." Grinning at his narrow eyed look, but light flustered cheeks, she chuckled while spinning around to grab at her already packed large light azure wheeling luggage.

* * *

"You know", he starts off in a blank tone that matches his blank face, watching as she jog's downstairs while following after the tinier figure, "There's this thing called _magic."_ She widened her eyes slightly, glancing at him with a 'Oh? Is that so? Why I never heard of such a thing!' kind of face. Severus, by now, was an expert in Lily faces and was able to understand perfectly.

He gave her a slow nod, easily playing along. "And I bet all the young kids are doing it now, right? The trend this year: Magic! Here for the summer for Your kids! Get a discount if you come with more than three youngsters!" She feigned a salesperson tone, eyes lighting in humor. "Watch how kidnapping percentage will go up like crazy." Grinning in amusement at the thought, she expertly ignored the raised eyebrow her male friend sent her, all too used to the 'Are-you-crazy?' looks and wondering how the topic of conversation changed into something completely different. Talent. She decided. She had such _talent._

"Lily!" Both heads snapped up at her mother with, shit, hands on her hips and discontent features. "Whatever it is, I plead the fifth." Lily solemnly stated, pushing down the urge to see the small stifle of laughter behind her. That's right Severus. Hide behind her like a true man. The species would be proud.

Her mom shook her head after eyeing both of them up. Her stern gaze settled on an innocent blinking Lily. "I swear honey, sometimes it seems you love sleeping more than life itself." Lily blinked in righteous confusion. Silly mother, how was that statement wrong? She opened her mouth to retort in true Lily-fashion but chocked harshly when something began pulling her by her cardigan towards the open door which was being held open, daddy dearest! Help your youngest daughter!

She reached out comically flailing, her damn dad looking on in pure _amusement_ while Petunia didn't even glance at her dying sister, the cold witch! (Oh the irony.) "Calm down, you theatrical queen. Your chocking all on your own." She coughed and did as Severus told her, deflating in relief when no chocking happened. Glancing sideways, she squinted her eyes on the culprits hands which were letting go of her cardigan _now._ "Should have known you'd be a violent one." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear, sharing an amused glance with the smirking black haired boy.

Their attention was once again taken when her mom and dad began walking faster, heading towards the train station. She eyed the large dark luggage on the wheeled silver cart(When and where did _that_ appear from?) her father was carting down the path while her mother held onto a map of the train station. Glancing next to her mother, she snickered at Petunia's sour expression. This is how the wrinkle's era begins. It starts off so small. Shame. She shook her head in feign sympathy.

She knew her parents were excited and anxious for her to enter the Hogwarts place for witches and wizards, after hearing all those magical details of the school from that teacher who she couldn't recall the name of, that's all they talked to her about ever since. Kinda like dementor's, they sucked the excitement right out of her after three months of the constant questions and conversations.

That's also one of the few reason's her sister could tolerate her more _now_ than when they were younger when she found out her younger sister was, gasp, magical. They both disliked when their parents went on and on about the magical school. Lily made it her mission to steer completely clear of anything magically school related in those few years before she was to go.

That did not, however, mean she didn't tease her sister relentlessly for basically anything simple with which was involved _with_ magic. Want a glass of water? Lets float it over here! That damn channel–Switching it to another easily. Make the bed? Psh. There you go!

Her reactions were more entertaining than Television, those day's.

Lily was more than fifty percent lazy so it suited her more often than not. And Severus and Petunia! Oh it was a riot when they first met. Now due to certain thing's that have happened over time, they both are satisfied to ignore each others existence. She knows, shockingly mature for them right? She might have influenced that decision though. Better than Severus accidentally letting loose some dangerous magic which they still could not have one hundred percent control over.

* * *

"Were' here!" Her moms excited yell brought Lily out of her detailed thoughts of the past few years, blinking in astonishment at the familiar yet completely new sights surrounding her. She held onto Severus's lightly shaking hand and gripped it firmly, giving him a reassuring grin as he smiled back in excitement and nervousness. Glancing around, she noticed so many familiar things from the movies, the _place_ was the same. Except...this was reality. _Her_ reality.

Bluish teal eyes absorbed everything. They walked inside and had to push some people out of the way, warriors; her father and mother were, then having to walk through more paths—she hated (not really) to admit it but she tuned out the directions at this point and just kept on staring at everything in wonder while at times glancing at the everyone she was with, always snickering at Petunia's scrunched up face whenever an animal would fly by or some kid's would happily run by. Lily briefly considered if she should cast a tiny spell to make her older sisters face stay like that for awhile but then decided against it. Her magic wasn't _that_ controlled, she just may end up giving Petunia a frog face for all she knew. She coughed out the chuckle at the mental image.

"Whenever you have that face on, we should worry." Severus deadpanned quietly from beside her. She gave him an innocent grin.

"Look at all the wonder's around us!" She expertly changed the topic. He gave her a warning look.

"So beautiful." Pointedly looking away from the look with a wide smile and innocent adventurous eyes. He snorted quietly at her not-so-innocent-features.

Petunia glanced behind, and upon catching Lily's eyes, narrowed her own and whipped her head back forward, walking straighter than before and head held higher. Lily bit her bottom lip, stifling her laughter at the scene. Severus glared slightly at Petunia but switched his gaze to a light brown owl in a cage that passed by full of luggage carted by parents and excited youngsters with casual clothes.

"Where's your eagle anyway?" He glanced around for the sight of the familiar pest, ending up with staring questioningly at the chuckling Lily. "You should know his name by now." She rolled her eyes at his stubbornly pursed lips at even the _suggestion_ of calling the bird by his name.

"You and Beau have the most unusual macho battle going on." She mused while glancing upwards, but alas, no Beau. "He must be out close by, flying with some female birds." Blue tealish eyes gleamed in amusement as Severus scoffed at the thought of that irritating possessive bird doing anything productive.

She shook her head again, glancing away from a now frowning Severus. "Like I said, weird macho battle going on here."

He glared at her, she glanced back and gave him an endearing grin making him shake his head and turn his attention back to following the excited chattering of both adults.

* * *

"It's the train!" Her mother awed at the sight, pulling her chuckling father with her as he pulled the wheeling full of luggage. Lily smiled and gave her mother a nod. "Yes mum. It's a train." She feigned the awe in her voice, her face practically blank except for the amusement in her eyes as her mother gave her a warning look of her own. Severus elbowed a snickering Lily, he should know by now that nothing short of death could stop her comments.

After a one final long stare at the map, her mother deemed them important enough to talk to. Giving both Severus and her long looks, she pulled both of them into her arms abruptly making them stumble.

"Now, both of you take care, you hear me?" She drew back and settled for a hand on each of their slender shoulders. Her head turned towards a nervous Severus, warm brown eyes matching the genuine smile on her features.

"Write to us whenever you want, alright Severus?" He nodded hesitantly, giving her a small genuine smile. "And write to us whatever you want, even if its something silly or non important! Take care of your health as well and please", she gave a grinning Lily a raised eyebrow, "try to not get in trouble because of Lily's idea's or because of our dear Lily just being herself." She grinned widely at the nodding chuckling boy who glanced slyly at the squinting features of the red haired girl beside him.

"Thanks mum. Your precious." Lily said bluntly, earning a mock stern look from the woman before it turned into an amused though sad one. "Lily my dear, be careful, do you hear me?" No, her ears are out right now call back later with a message, they might be back by then—Of course she can hear her, eish. "And don't sass me in your thoughts, young lady!" Lily blinked bewildered eye's up at her satisfied looking mother. How the hell—"It's called motherly instincts, deary." She scoffed. Yeah right. "And your eyes are an open book, hun. Be cautious with that as well." Now that sound's more realistic. (As realistic as a world with magic sounds, but she didn't want to get into detail's _now_ or anything.) What will she do if she need's to hide a body though? Will her eye's just be screaming 'I hid a body!' at anyone that looks at them? Now that's just inconvenient.

"I'll miss you honey, and Don't get in trouble. Please. Do it for your grandfather in heaven." The almost real pleading tone made Lily's smile widen. "Now now, mum. You cant go about using the dead for your own devices. That's inhumane." She tsked mock disappointingly with a small shake of the head at her mother who sighed in exasperation. The older woman knew by that response that Lily would guarantee nothing. Nothing at all.

After her father hugged the life out of them, literally; she had to shout his name in warning because Severus was running out of air (she may or may not have laughed at that afterward; earning a smack from the embarrassed boy), a mischievous Lily jumped a surprised screeching Petunia who desperately tried to claw her way out of the strong grip of the evilly laughing younger girl.

The brunette had to resort to screaming for mother dearest who was taking pictures and father dearest that was posing while pointing at them with a wide mouth shocked face, the git. Severus was sure the possessive eagle was somewhere hiding and so, kept looking everywhere rather paranoid. She had to smack his arm to get him out of that funk, "Don't be such a moron, as if my baby would waste time inside with _human's_ when he could be out there doing hoo-hoo's with all kind's of bird's." He smacked her back in the arm cause he was a bugger like that.

"Now that advice's have been given, hug's were shared, tear's were shed—" Lily paused in her sentence, eyebrows narrowing in puzzled thought. "No tear's shed actually." She gave her now quiet amused parents a squinting judging look. "I don't know how I should feel about that." She was pulled backwards by an exasperated Severus who shyly waved at both laughing parents waving back with both hands, Petunia giving them one final glance then glancing away with an annoyed huff.


	3. Chap 1: And There It Is (CrackChap)

**Warning!: _NOT_ the actual chapter! Crack! Crack everywhere!**

It was too late. I—I had no choice. *cringes* My finger's took a life on their own.

Actual chapter soon!

Enjoy Lily's shamelessness though!

* * *

 **Ch 1: And There It Is (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lily stuttered at being pulled— _again!_ What was _with_ people and pulling her backwards?! She was a fragile thing to be carried about in such rough way's dammit! "Severus if I break, there's no return's, you aft!" Her affronted yell brought on curious stares and nosy glances from nearby student's entering the train or still hovering outside of it.

"Was it a guarantee of thirty day's? Or was it a week?" He wondered out loud lowly, silently laughing at her undignified squinted eyed look. She turned back around and waved energetically at her laughing parents and oh dear-now _crying_ mother with a reluctant Petunia being forced to wave, gasp, the embarrassment!

She could _see_ the painfully cringing look from her position of the train door and decided, hey! Why the fuck not! So, with eyes lighting in shades due to her sudden excitement and epiphany, her smile widened into a maniacal grin and she hurriedly flew past by a confused and slightly weary looking Severus, shooting out a few hastily 'Excuse me!' 'Sorry!' 'Pardon!' to many bewildered curious older students, worried looking younger students, and some cursing back as she swiftly pushed past them while trying not to knock into anyone else inside the train hall.

She _had_ to tell Petunia! Her eyes agilely looked through each open door's and glinting merrily when she found a compartment that looked close as to where her older sister was standing, enthusiastically slamming the compartment sliding door open, she payed no mind to the harsh sound it did as it rocketed back a bit due to the force nor to the shocked yelps of two kids inside it.

Practically sprinting towards the closed window, she breathed out an excited "Excuse me, gentlemen!" with the same maniacal grin still firmly plastered on her face as she swiftly took to unlocking the lock and promptly slid the window down abruptly. Instantly finding her sister directly in front of the compartment window but on the train waiting area, a breathless laugh flowed out of her as she stuck her upper body out holding the window by her palms, ignoring the confused mumbled conversation inside or the panicky employees who noticed her immediately and were yelling at her to stick her body back inside and to close the window for its dangerous blah blah blah.

Her eyes glanced back from the panicking running employees (the train started moving slowly about now, maybe that's why? Eh.) to her weary looking sister who slid closer to a face-palming mother and a laughing out loud father. Lily's grin widened once more back to it's full joyful self. "PEPE!" Petunia's weary expression instantly changed to a wide eyed wrath filled as her mouth dropped in absolute horror, the surrounding people seeming to hush and stop to stare in curiosity at the spectacle.

Lily's grin turned downright devious. Petunia's jaw tightened and her widened eyes glinted in warning. As if that ever worked before, hah! "REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!" She laughed openly, evilly waving directly at the _beet_ red faced of Petunia who hurriedly hid behind a shaking-her-head-at-Lily-Mom and a rather now amused plus stern looking father.

They allowed the harshly hissing narrow-eyed Petunia to harshly tug them out of the train area which was going crazy with murmurs, laughter, and stutters everywhere, glancing and or staring directly at her with wonder in the younger students eyes, distasteful contempt in the adults. Even directly behind her she heard embarrassed stuttering and coughing spluttering mixed with incredulous laughter.

* * *

She laughed freely in amusement, repeatedly recalling her sister's reaction and her parents.

Allowing a strict train employee to grab her shoulders and force her back inside lightly as he ranted harshly about the dangers of what she just did as the train was now moving, when her shoes touched the ground again; he let go with a shake of the head, which she ignored expertly, her laughter resuming down to joyful giggle's.

The wide mirth filled grin never leaving her face as her gleaming eyes followed her family jogging out by the force of nature of Petunia's embarrassment multiplied by her wrath, whelp. When their figures disappeared completely, the train was already moving more steadily though still slow. A purposely loud cough interrupted her devious thought's. Swiveling her head to the side, she blinked at the sight of two boy's sitting in the seats—ah that's right! She grinned, failing at appearing apologetic cause she sure as hell wasn't.

"Sorry about taking your compartment room for a moment." She grinned widely in amusement at the situation while casually flipping her rebelling hair back with a hand, glancing back at the employee that was pulling the window up and giving him a cunning wave of her free hand, stifling her laughter when his eyes narrowed in warning at her and he resumed back to his work.

She turned back to the young boys and blinked at their expression's. One was grinning widely at her, and the others eyes was dazedly roaming across her face and— _was he checking her out?_ Oh my god. An _eleven year old_ was checking her out.

She bit her bottom lip to bite down her amused laugh and crossed her arm's, giving them both raised eyebrows. "So how are you guy's enjoying the exhibition? Nice? Is it to your taste's?" She plopped down on the seat across them with an amused grin, casually crossing one of her legs over the other.

The one with shoulder's length wavy dark hair blinked widened eyes that glanced multiple times to her leg's and with some stuttering finished it with a loud boisterous laughter after glancing back at her eyes and seeing the joke in them.

The boy next to him with circle glasses over dazed hazel eye's and messily neck length hair answered at the same time as his friend laughed. "Yeah." With a rather blank tone.

Her eyebrows raised at the answer. His friend abruptly froze and whipped his upper body to the bespectacled boy with an incredulous face but wide amused eyes. He sputtered out a laugh while smacking lightly at the boy's arm, causing said youngster to blink twice with furrowed eyebrows.

When they landed on a pair of smiling bluish teal ones across from him however, his eye's widened and a full blush sprouted across his entire face. "I-n-not! T-that!" He groaned out, shaking his head. "The train!" He yelled out with determined features, face still flaming while aiming a discreet glare at his new snickering friend beside him.

Lily grinned good-naturedly at them both. "That's what you meant, right?" He quickly turned his head towards the still smiling in amusement Lily, giving her a quick confident grin. She let him try to win his ego back. "Of course. What else could I possibly mean?" His grin turned strained, red rising once again back up from his calming face. His friend failed at hiding his laughter behind his fist.

She chuckled and shook her head, attempting to rid off the flirtatious air that somehow was swimming inside the cart that was now steadily moving out of the train station. How the hell could such hormones be floating around when everyone was only eleven years old, she would never know.

"My name's Lily Evans. What's your names?" She leaned back comfortably in her seat, glancing between the now closed compartment door (When did _that_ happen?) and the rapidly shifting scenery (She wondered if Beau would come find her before she arrived at Hogwarts and when Severus would find her or if he was once again tackled and stalked by those other older slytherins. Those damn pedophiles.)

Glancing back at the pair, eyebrows suddenly furrowed in anxious foreboding. Somehow...she was interrupted and with a blink, the first one, the grinning boy gave an exasperated bow; she couldn't help but snort at the dramatics; his grinned widened even more; seemed that was exactly the reaction he was going for. "My name's Sirius-" His features faltered in hesitance but gained confidence when the glasses boy elbowed him discreetly. "-Black. Sirius Black." His grin turned sharp and eyes edgy while he looked intensely at her, as if wanting to pierce through her soul.

She blinked wide eyed at the abrupt change of attitude but slumped back in her comfortable position instantly, "Oh." She blinked, this time staring at him intensely which ensued a staring contest. The bespectacled eleven year old glanced between both of them with interested eyes, wondering just what in Merlin's was happening _now._

Lily tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Sorry about that." She chuckled, Sirius blinking out of the stare and giving her a questioning look, this time less weary. "You just reminded me of someone I know." She stuck out her tongue at herself while glancing away. Sirius relaxed and gave her an amused grin, prompting one back.

"Uh, _hello?_ Yes, I still exist, thanks for asking!" They both turned to a pouting glasses boy, Sirius giving him a condescendingly reassuring pat while Lily chuckled at the image. He rolled his hazel eyes and grinned arrogantly (How he did it so that it was so easy to identify was beyond her) at her, "My name's James Potter! Pleasure to meet you, Lily!" She grinned back at him, tealish azure eyes light in mirth.

Glancing back at the closed sliding door's, "I actually came here with my best friend but I- ah-" She bit her bottom lip but let her lips curl upwards in amusement, eyes shining with some sympathy and genuine apologetic at having left her Severus alone. They seemed to get what she was trying to say by the matching rising grin's, "-shot off without him in the midst of my epiphany." She glanced back at the door, trying to see around the edges.

* * *

 **Crack Finished!**


	4. Chap 1: And There It Is (3)

**Chap 1: And There It Is (3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tealish blue eyes stared provokingly at the very _very_ familiar wall directly in front of her. Whatever familiarity she had towards the piece of cement was vague at best, but still _there._ "What...are you doing." The flat tone of Severus sounded from behind her. She glanced back at him, his blank features making her snort to herself in amusement before turning back to the important situation.

"Am in the middle of a very difficult moment in my life, Sebby." He opened his mouth to question her sanity, "Shh." Without looking back, her hand's flailed absentmindedly smacking him in his upper chest. Did she care that he smacked her back? Psh, nuh. So used to his usual abuse, she is.

Her parents had already disappointingly left, led by an impatient and pmsing Pepe. Of course, she wouldn't be herself if she let Petunia leave unscathed without at least clinging dramatically to one of her older sister's skinny twigs. The circumstances that ensued caused more than a few bystanders to stop in their actions and just stare in bewilderment or curiosity. Them nosy bunches.

* * *

 **.**

 _"Let go of me, you disgusting freak!"_

 _"But we were so strong! Don't let me go, Pepe!" Internal Frozen song flows inside the red heads mind. An evil cackle burst's out from her maniacally grinning mouth._

 _"Augh!" A horrifying shriek follows after. "MUM! The **freak** just Licked me!" _

_"Lily, stop antagonizing your sister. Petunia, language!" "Don't worry honey, daddy's taking the pictures!"_

 _The grin widened on the pale peach colored face. "Honey, stop encouraging Lily." "I'm completely pro-Lily though. Petunia's on the anti-Lily side. And you're the neutral side that hold's it all up. Win-win for everyone!" They continue their amusing conversation by eye contact exchanging and snorting smiles._

 _"Oh god, I've created monsters_ — _" "LET GO OF ME!" "_ — _NEVAH." Resuming desperate struggling consisting of clawing, scratching, pulling, pushing, smacks._

 _The black haired boy was looking intensely at the baggage that was over Lily's in the silver wheel cart. If he saw or heard the situation occurring, he made no indication otherwise. His baggage was interesting. Very interesting. Did he know the red haired girl laughing insanely at the wrathful shrieking brunette? Nonsense. Who? He had no clue._

 _"Don't worry, Pepe. I'm not contagious. Sebby make's sure I take all my pill's and shot's." The red head swiftly spin's away from the intended harsh kick, delightful laughter freely following the playfully swaying figure. A bright face grinned up at the shaking-in-vexation-Petunia who's glaring eye's and gritting-her-teeth hatefully at the non caring petite female._

 _"Don't bring me into this." His annoyed grumble brought him a curious glance and a warm grin. He felt the attention but only narrowed his dark eyes more at the lowly-hissing-and-wiping-herself-'CleanOffTheFreaks' Petunia. If that kick actually hit the petite form humming softly beside him, it would have definitely left a bruise, maybe even broken something fragile! He scowled darkly. Petunia froze under the weight of the unexpected distasteful attention and straightened herself, sneering back with repulsing loathing._

 _Lily rolled her eyes. Oh geez. Someone give these two a metal bat or something, and let them duke it out. "Sexual tension much?" She mumbled under her breath curiously. Ever since_ that _incident happened, Severus and Petunia acted more like rivaling feral feline's than actual people._

 _The red head didn't see both head's snap towards her at the not-so-whispered sentence. Nor did she care when she_ did _notice. Eh. She lightly shrugged her shoulders at both of their horrifying murderous stricken expression. Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, she pondered on how both child's knew such a phrase. Was it her fault perhaps? She was_ _(Pft, she knew she had no filter whatsoever anyway. She was basically a wonderful able-to-drink-legally twenty-four year old with a nice stable job and kind close friend's that finally understood her situation before she was dropped into the body of a ten month red headed baby.)_

 _Her mood dropped in an instant, body freezing and warm expression now feeling stiff on her mask. Lowering bluish teal(Unfamiliar **Unfamiliar** ) eyes at the floor of the train station(NotHere **NotHere** ). She let the abhorrent atmospheric lightning strike between both children( **D** ontExist **DontExist** ) and internally chided herself harshly. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about home...Her_—And it was with a familiar faded stinging ache in her chest that she repeated herself insistently— ** _home.._** _was now_ here. _That part of herself was now numb. Due by hers truly. If not, then the pain would have_ eaten _her alive back then. She huff's out the negative emotion's threatening to raise up._

 _Shaking her head roughly, orangey-red silky straight hair randomly flickered in all directions causing the focused-on-her-parents with worried slightly narrowed eyes and a internally-maiming-each-other children to look back at her in confusion and caution. Raising her head up with renewed bright energy, a devious genuine grin replaced the stiff smile instantly. "Come on, Pepe!" A pout easily formed on her now relaxed muscles. A sneering glare was her answer._

 _"Don't be such a hater." She waved a thin finger in a 'no-no' fashion, tsking loudly and ignoring the satisfied low grunt of Severus and the warning behind her name in mother's voice. "You_ know _by now that I'm a creature of habit."_

 _Before the disgusted voice of Petunia could retort in a hurtful manner as always, (Lily found it immensely amusing however), Mum held onto the older girl's claws; her hand's, but Lily was feeling up to a flare for dramatics_ — _pft. The brown in the older woman's reproaching stare made her cheshire-cat grin widen, amused laughter bursting freely._

 _Her mother huffed in exasperation while glancing at the seething-to-the-wall-Petunia that kept her glaring glances to both of them (a blank faced but satisfied looking Severus and a continuous chuckling Lily.)_

 _Giving her husband a look, the older dark haired green eyed man laughed lightly at the playful accusation in her features. Before anymore light-hearted talk's could appear, Petunia apparently finally decided to be the only 'intelligent' one on this foolishly acting family and tightened the loose grip on her mum's hand, tugging insistently towards the exit. Giving her smiling dad a narrow eyed sulking stare, both older figures exchanged a glance and with small warm smiles conceded to the persistence of their older daughter._

 _Lily blinked and tilted her head with a mysterious smile. Mother gave her one last glance full of unspoken warning's. The smiled extended to the familiar grin. Why does mum keep insisting on her? She should know by now that the more chain's they try to put on her, the stronger she'll rebel. With style._

 _Severus felt his lips twitch upwards at the not-so-subtle-exchange between the pair. He didn't feel the strange nervousness of just Not fitting in with this family like he first felt when he wanted to befriend Lily. By now, he felt more like family to the insane red-headed creature standing_ —nevermind- _Swaying to some unknown beat next to him. While everyone else stand's calmly, Lily sway's. Because she's a Lily. He's learned not to ask questions to answer's that might scar him internally forever. He will never live the same after asking such a seemingly innocent query. Glancing next to him at the lowly humming grinning girl with a familiar mix of small amusement and resignation._

 _"Oh hush, you know you'll miss me. Am the highlight of your day." Manic laughter answered the shrill of Petunia's outrage before a chuckling Lily easily grabbed a content looking cat-got-the-cannery Severus's hand, turned herself around and lightly ran the tips of her fingers down both giant bags that weighed, she bet, more than a wet Petunia, Severus and her combined. Whispering non-audibly, she ignored the tightened warning of Severus's hand. Psh. It's not as if she's the first one using some kind of magic in this station anyway. (Lovely Examples: Hermione,Severus,FredAndGeorge,Harry,Ron, ect ect.) Did she care? Pft, fuck no._

 **.**

* * *

And now the precious time has come. Staring intently at this magnificent wall. The wall of wall's. Her eyelids lowered until her face became deadpanned. She sounds fucking crazy.

"Are you done?" Impatient and questioning. Oh Severus, she's trained you so well. "Stop sassing me in your thoughts and go first, I'll go right after." He frowned at her. Alright, _now_ she frowned back. What the hell? He knows her too much...time to plan a dead body! Pft. Nodding her head at both his inquiry and her rapidly processing thoughts, she blinked at the luggage's abruptly, making an 'ah!' sound and sliding beside a curious looking Severus. (His whole face staring at her and glancing between the luggage and her with a slight narrow in between his eyebrows. Like she said, curious face. Hah! Your not the only one in a disadvantage, Sebby!) Cough. Back to her epic plan.

Mildly tugging the top of the brown luggage that easily raised with hardly three pounds, she bit her bottom lip while the edge's curled up. Success. "Did you just use the feather-light charm?" The blank tone made her blink and glance sideways, giving a sighing disapprovingly Severus a bright grin. "I don't approve. What if you get caught?" He frowned thoughtfully at his own statement.

"Then I get caught." She blinked innocently. "Silly Severus. Upgrade your vocabulary." A shake of the head in feign disappointment. His eyes threw daggers at her. Her's dodged expertly. And landed on the backs of her trotting parent's being led each by a hurrying-the-hell-out-of-the-station Petunia. She snorted to herself. Pepe looked as if the very fiery bat's of hell were after her. But of course, Lily didn't come out unscathed either. Though she wore her battle scars with honor. Indignant sniff. The yautja would be proud of her.

"We're going to miss the train if we wait any longer." He still eyed her with a bit of disapprove but flicked his eyes back to the clock ticking away. She smiled innocently at him, then easily grabbed the handles of the grey wheel cart with both tiny hands, biting her bottom lip in anticipation when he followed her actions and lifted his large baggage easily by the large dark handles; throwing it over a shoulder, sending her a silent thankful glance.

She beamed at him, smoothly moving her cart forward before slowing when she came beside him; holding onto the cart with one hand, the other appendage reaching out for his chest and leaning against his silently chuckling form, the hand fisting softly in the front of his dark shirt while she leaned her head onto his chest, rubbing her face on his shoulder like a lazy content cat. She felt him petting her softly on the head like he usually does whenever she does this strange cuddle out of nowhere. Smiling leisurely, she puffed out her cheeks, then leaned away and stuck out the tip of her tongue at his raised eyebrow when she glanced up.

"You're such a cat." He stated lowly with a turn of his skinny body, gently pushing her to the cart. She rapidly stuck her tongue out at him again then grinned widely, giving him a devious glance that just _spelled_ trouble to which he narrowed his eyebrows at her in reproach. Did she give her fucks? Pft, _hah!_ Nah. Twirling back to her cart in a blur of red and brown, hands tightly gripped the metal horizontal bar, and she _pushed_ with all her physical strength of eleven years, gaining a magnificent amount of speed due to the fact that the luggage weighed next to nothing now. Oh shit! She forgot about the charm! Lily's brightened eyes enlarged with delightful surprise and she let out an instinctive loud squeak as the cart _flew_ forward swiftly.

"Lily!" Severus's worried voice trailed after her hurriedly.

On the bright side, there was no one in the way when the cart dragged her (She was standing on her tippies in the rail below) towards the wall.

 _Foosh._

"NAILED IT!"

"Ah!"

On the fuck-what-just-happened-side, there _was_ when she wheeled out on the other side.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for your thoughts and reviews!: DarkDust27, CamFou182 and both lovely guests! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ

Thanks everyone who like's this story for Fav&Fol! ~(´∀ `~)


	5. Drabble Scenes

Annyeonghaseyo! I apologize for the wait's of the story/stories!

Ah, these are some drabbles I have had for awhile now or when

sudden inspiration hit's randomly (or when watching/reading things that give me lil ideas), they transform into these short scene's!

I will try to update once motivation level's rises (I even have everything planned! All that's left is literally just typing it out -sigh-)

Hopefully you guy's will (at least for now until I update next chapter's which are already drafted) enjoy these short Past/Future short drabbles.

 _Thank you for your foll/favs/reviews! (Big thanks to_ DarkDust27,Angelhate,JackFrost14,4everfictional _for reviewing their thought's! It's nice to know what you guy's think!)_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **This Normal**

 **(James/Lily)**

"You're back to abnormal! We were getting scared because you were actually starting to make sense and just all plain...Normal. It was worrying." Lily squinted her eye's at this, giving the grinning James a suspicious look. She rolled her eye's, finally deciding that she didn't want to waste energy on that particular comment. She'd waste her un-motivational energy some other way.

"As absurd and unrealistic as that sounds." Glancing in interest at the arm of different delicious sweet's he held for their compartment full of young hormonal hungry marauder's.

"Yeah, but you're not normal."

She snorted at the blunt and amused retort.

"You're-" his agape mouth opened and closed as if trying to find a word to put in the unfinished sentence. She snorted again. He huffed in annoyance when it seemed he could not find an exact word to define the red haired young woman next to him.

Turning his head to her, he raised an eyebrow at the snort and the badly hidden mirth in her eyes and twitching lips. "You're you." Her smile came more genuine this time at the bewildered honesty in his tone. "It's just...-you're Lily Evans. I can't exactly define you as anything else because you're not one hundred percent That yet you're more than one." His voice became mumbled as he slowly realized the deep emotional level he accidentally lay himself into.

Coughing into his free hand, he chanced a glance at the subject of his word's, eyes blinking and face heating as he watched how her small smile became a genuine larger one while laughter echoed out freely.  
She smiled up at him, "Thank you, James." He huffed a wide smile, glad he could elicit such genuine responses from the usually sarcastic red head. His smile curved into a grin when he recognized how her eye's shifted from warm to a mischievous that he saw fairly often on his mate's faces and especially his own.

"They're going to have to write that one in the dictionary. A new type of compliment, the 'Lily Evans'." He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

 **Seriously?**

 **(Hogwarts)**

Hand's leaning back, sitting leisurely atop the table with one slim leg crossed over another gracefully. Severus sitting _p_ _roperly_ next to her on the corner conjured seat close to the gryffindor table. One of the female prefect's that enter the lunch room instruct's her to sit _Properly_ and that people **Eat** over those tables.

Lily watches the yelling with wide mirthful eyes. When the prefect pauses to gauge the red head's reaction, the whole room is filled with silence of anticipation. Severus took another glance at Lily and inwardly groaned at her gaiety filled wide eyes. Lily blinked her wide innocent eyes casually as she s _lowly_ shifted her legs, uncrossing then crossing with the opposite one, all while never losing the direction of her sight at the seething prefect in front of her.

When she blinked those wide innocent eyes again at the stuttering fuming prefect, Severus facepalmed.

* * *

 **Chocolate**

 **(Remus/Lily)**

"I'll give it to you." She nodded. "Free of charge, mind you!" She smiled widely. And he just _k_ _new_ that he now owed her more than his life was worth. Even if it was only half of the _damn Merlin chocolate_. The numerous devious way's in which he could repay her were already swimming in that pretty little red heads mind, though he wished he could doubt it to ease himself, the reality lay in those too-expressive-for-their-own-good-eyes.

Ahh.

He was screwed.

* * *

 **Interrupt**

 **(Severus/Lily)**

"Sh! You know I'm the highlight of your day." She grinned shamelessly as he preceded to resume the potion he was in the midst of making before the joyfully smiling red head ventured ( _-non invited Barging in)_ into his secluded corner.

* * *

 **Offensive**

 **(Past Lily)**

"Lily."

Her eyebrows raised in amusement at her mother's hidden scolding tone. "What have I told you about comparing people to non-materialistic objects?" The younger girl gave her full attention to her mother now, blinking those wide innocent eyes up. "That it's offensive to the non-materialistic objects." She more so deadpanned with a blank look though not disguising the devious mirth in her eyes.. All while nodding to herself proudly.

Her mother stifled a chuckle with a hand over her face, sighing resignedly into it to avoid looking more amused than she already did. Her sassy daughter took her cheeky streak and stretched it wide, that was for sure.

* * *

 **Yay**

 **(James/Lily)**

She gave him a blank look. "Yay."

He snorted into his cup of pumpkin morning juice. "Your enthusiasm warm's my heart, it really does." His sarcasm brought a silent snicker to surface from the sleepy girl directly across from him. Lips formed into a pout, "Aren't you happy I'm Finally accepted into the team?" She merely raised her finger and leisurely waved it in a circle, 'whooping' with less energy than a dead fish.

* * *

 **Stork**

 **(Past Lily)**

She scrunches her nose with distaste at Pentunia before turning back to their mum.

"You should have taken the stork."

* * *

 **Amused**

 **(Hogwarts)**

She burst out laughing at hearing the conversation, muffling her abrupt laughter on her sleeves. Ignoring the curious tugs on her clothes and audible confused question's being voiced.

Then of course afterwards explain's because the Marauder's when curious were worse than rumor hungry housewives.

"There's just something about fourth year's gossiping about an eleven year old's 'sex hair' that makes me utterly amused", was her blunt scoffed reply.

She didn't say detail's because she somehow got the feeling from the irritating snickering exchanging glances going mostly between the more rowdy male's of the group, that they knew the subject of said topic was Eleven year old James Potter.

Remus's exasperated glance with a slightly entertained Peter was all the more answer.

* * *

 **Dont you Dare**

 **(Sirius/Lily)**

She gawked at that irritable handsome 'I-knew-I-was-right' face. "No!" Hissing at his scoff and roll of eyes, she threw the object's in her hand's, _goodbye forever_ , at his laughing figure as he side stepped each item with irritating smooth ease.

"Sirius!" Her disgruntled and rarely flushed face darkly glared at him with evil promises if he even so much as dared to even _s_ _queak_ a syllable of what he just found out.

"Go be a peasant!" She threw the last gigantic book in her arms at him, huffing testily when he easily caught it with a hand and an amused wide grin edging wider.

No one was finding out about her so called _'attraction'_ toward's the bespectacled young man. No one!

* * *

 **Calories**

 **(Hogwarts)**

"You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

He gave her an amused side glance. "Because you burn _s_ _o_ much calories every day." His face then turned thoughtful. She hummed in sarcastic agreement. "Huh...guess you should thank us then." He turned his grinning face to her, teal light blue hues glancing his way with mirth. Smirking cheekily when the loudly snickering Padfoot gave him a proud rough pat on the back for the hidden innuendo.

* * *

 **Friday**

 **(Past Lily)**

Her mother shifted the weight onto her other foot, a hand on her hip as she leaned against her broom with the other hand.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly at her lying-upside-down red haired daughter who had her leg's to the back of the chair while she lay back on its cushion seat.

Blinking owlishly up at her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She made sure to sound strict, however the amusement could easily be heard. You wouldn't be able to blame her either if your daughter tried to _'cooly'_ preform some kind of ' _ninja'_ move she saw on TV but ended up sprawled all over the couch seat.

Lily coughed in faux 'presentation voice'. "Today's Friday!" She grinned widely, her mother prompting her to finish her sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"I bother Petunia on Fridays but she's not here." She winced then. "Sorry mum, you're no second dish! I'll reserve some day's for you too!" She blinked too large innocent eyes with an innocent smile.

Her mother chuckled and shook her head, "No thank you darling, I'll live." She gave her daughter a _look_ , knowing by the mirth in those eyes that they both knew she missed out on chores for the day. Giving her another raised eyebrow look and receiving nothing but another innocent blink, she hummed and resumed cleaning.

She would let her off This time.

* * *

 **Surprise**

 **(Hogwarts)**

"You should make a t-shirt for that." She deadpanned in the silence.

The four teenagers jumped from the sound and rapidly turned around, mouths dropping and opening with bundling excuses.

There was no excuse.

They knew deep down, from the raised eyebrow and curious look she was giving them, that she heard everything.

* * *

 **Details**

 **(Remus/Lily)**

"Wha-B-But am a _werewolf!_ "  
She waved the panicky interjection with a hand. "Eh. Details, details."

* * *

 **Win**

 **(Hogwarts)**

"This is _e_ _xactly_ how I'd like to be woken up."

The sarcasm was so thick you could _Feel_ it in the air. And that's exactly what the young deviously broadly smiling wizard did.

Sirius made a slashing move with his arm in front of him, holding his hand out towards a quietly snickering James as he whispered to the widely grinning boy, "It's so thick."

It seem's even though the red haired girl lazily lounging on the couch was slowly being successfully woken up, she still had half the sassy instinct inside her to retort a mumble loud enough for both amused boys to hear, " ...That's what..he said.." Two pair of different colored eye's blinked in incredulous and embarrassment at the crude remark, their mouths opening and closing in a rare moment of stunned silence.

By the end, Lily had fallen asleep once more on the comfortable couch in the silence that was due to the boys running out in grumbles. The easy victory was silently relished in the back of her mind as she drifted to peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **(Hogwarts)**

"Evil Demons. All of you."

The curt grumbled growl was barely heard under the noises of tableware clinking, chatters coming from everywhere. It also didn't help that she had her messy haired head resting on her arms, clothes muffling the vocals.

They shared a glance in wariness and part amusement. It was both dangerous and amusing to interact with her in the morning. She was more bite, blunt, sass all rolled up into a childish stubborn young woman.

Remus did as he always did since they first met.

He slowly grabbed the tableware near her, giving them to his mates as they readily accepted the shiny rather Sharp objects and placed it someplace far from the dangerous paws of a sleepy Lily Evans.

* * *

 **Guarantee**

 **(Hogwarts)**

They've learned not to fuck with Remus Lupins chocolate. They've also learned not to fuck with a sleepy Lily Evans.

Unlike Lupins physical defense, the young teenager that is known as Lily Evans would mentally screw you so bad, there would be students wondering why Hogwarts hasn't hired a therapist yet.

The older students were placing bets on if she would be the first student to ever make the council of professors actually have to hire someone because of her.

Of course, somehow the bets were placed in secrets to her ears, otherwise she would get more than half the credit for sure.

She would guarantee it.

* * *

 **Mornings**

 **(Sirius/Lily)**

"Am asking a valid question here." She glared sulkily over the rim of her warm chocolate milk mug. He snorted with a raised eyebrow. Somehow he wasn't surprised at the actual honestly in the question coming from the half sleepy red head sitting across from him.

However, he got a kick out of her reactions so to say.

He pretended to busy himself with filling his plate with numerous breakfast foods, healthy or unhealthy not even crossing his mind. "How is asking if the sorting hat has ever found someone attractive a question worth my precious breakfast eating time?" He clearly heard her grumble ' _you just wasted more than enough time all on your own_ ' into her mug as he bit into the delicious jam covered toast, coughing to cover his laughing snort. He paused and stared at her.

She immediately noticed and frowned in a pouty way, narrowing her half lid eyes at him.

"Shut up, 'm sleepy."

He chuckled in his throat.

* * *

 **Day**

 **(James/Lily)**

"When Hitler will willingly have tea with orphans, that's the day I'll tell you. Until then, I ain't telling you shit."

An exasperated groan. "...Hitlers dead though."  
"Exactly."

* * *

 **Proud**

 **(Past Lily)**

"I've succeeded on my quest to conquering the evil that is locked outside my room!" She ignored her sisters shrieking demanding voice and the harsh poundings on her brave door which stood between the dreadful monster and her.

Throwing her arms up into the air, in accomplishment she threw her head back and yelled proudly, "Hitler would be proud of me!"

* * *

 **Important**

 **(Hogwarts)**

"Don't you dare remove that spell, Prongs!" The bespectacled young man actually jumped, surprise on his features at the genuine alarm and rare panic heard in one of his best mates, the normally calm and collected Remus Lupin, a.k.a Moony's voice.

He blinked once more to compose himself. What in Merlins-

Remus immediately must have noticed the confusion, for he hurried over to explain before said Prongs could help the _literally_ silently shaking form of Lily who restrained her silent laughter by biting her lip and managing to form a shaky petulant pout.

After a few seconds however, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to explain due to the instinctive wince whenever he opened his mouth.

James stared at his friend with amusement and full curiosity. What did the sarcastic redhead dare grace the poor intelligent werewolf with Now?  
He received his answer in a form of a pout that didn't match eyes of complete enjoyment. "I ask the important questions." She even dared to sound sulky about it. Remus snorted into his palm, an instinctive reaction once you get a full on encounter with the creature that was Lily Evans.

James chuckled at the interaction, glancing between the painful looking-to-be-almost-permanent-wince on Moony's face and the just _pure_ devilish elation on Lily's mock pouty look.  
Remus knew he had to dive head first into the danger zone of remembering her exact words, for just by glancing into those devious eyes he knew she would milk the situation for all it was worth.

So with a courageously and strengthening composition, he pursed his lips, "Lily here would like to know specifically _If_ and _How_ elves can reproduce." James spluttered in carless free laughter after a few seconds to process, ending up leaning on the doorway.

Remus gave the innocently blinking Lily a look which completely read as 'you-see-what-you-do?' Lily, of course, responded with her casual sass.  
"See? The important questions."

Half of the Older and younger students in close compartments jumped startled at the abrupt laughter which rang for more than a few second's. The more newer student's, mainly the first year's were more than confused while the student's who have stayed for more than a year in Hogwarts settled back calmly and with merriment stated to anyone who asked that it was only the usual reaction's to the involvement of mostly anyone within distance of a certain female redhead.

* * *

 **Dumbledore** **? _Mundane?_**

 **(Severus/Lily)**

He stared blankly at her, resigned amusement in his dark half lidded eyes. "It's beyond me how you managed to make the most important role anyone has ever known sound completely and utterly mundane."

"That's how I spend my Tuesdays."

He cursed to himself inwardly with no bite into the words as he already expected the tone. The casual sass never changed. When young, his responses would always be met with three times more of what he gave. And even now he still had no idea how she did it so easily.

* * *

 **Owe**

 **(Sirius/Lily)**

Her lips pulled into the familiar sulk, "You owe me chocolate." Narrowed eyes turned away, "And your first born child."

He burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Knew It**

 **(Hogwarts)**

She rolled her eyes. "I knew it, you know? It was just unrealistic that after all those years of running that Peter _w_ _ouldn't_ get at Least a little buff, psh."

The Marauder's stayed gawking at calm her. Every one of them on the same hectic thought.

Why isn't she _leaving?!_ They were _clearly C_ _hanging!_

James paused on his scrambled thought's. His eyes narrowed slightly as he rethought what she just stated. "You have _four_ half naked men in front of you and _that's_ what you focus on?!"

A tiny scoff and an unimpressed raised eyebrow was his answer.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. That was an indirect _challenge_ for all he knew of the red head.

Oh, it is _on._

* * *

 **Butter**

 **(Hogwarts)**

Expression completely distrustful, not moving any steps forward towards the trying-to-be-patient beckoning calling and hand motioning of the Marauders.

What the hell did they _think_ she was, a dog _?_

"The hell is a _Butterbear_?"

Her mumble was loud enough for them to hear and try to respond. Unfortunately, she was on a roll.

"I am _n_ _ot_ trying anything that has the word _b_ _utter_ in it."

* * *

 **Goodbye**

 **(James/Lily)**

"So... Sirius told me you've got a crush on someone in our year."

Goodbye Sirius. It was nice knowing you. I'll be sure to send red Lilly's after I hide your body.


End file.
